Kiku's Breaking Point
by ForsytheFrontier
Summary: (Title formally- 'An American Movie Breaking Point') Alfred has somehow made one of his calmest friends angry beyond belief. And over something like a movie. But it has become a big deal, so now Alfred may have to pay the price. Just something I wrote for the fun of it.


He quickly cut the corner, his feet pounding into the solid cement running as fast as his body could take him. He looked behind him to see if his persecutor was still on his trail, but so far the predator had yet to even reach the corner. A shiver ran down his spine as the simple image of the other man crossed his mind. There was no use fighting him, as Alfred knew it would be a hopeless battle.

He ran and ran, until eventually the fatigue slowly started setting in. He slowed down, searching for a place to conceal himself. The only place available to him was an empty alleyway filled with trashcans. Not thinking twice, he ran down the alleyway, and pressed himself against the dirty wall in between two trashcans. His breath was shallow. Short gasps of exhaustion escaped his mouth, despite his best efforts to mask them. He looked up at the night sky. It was now nightfall and he prayed the darkness would be enough to conceal him. Enough so that the man would miss him, despite a thorough search down the alleyway.

A minute passed, then another. Eventually Alfred released an audible sigh of relief as he slouched against the wall. He knelt down and thanked God that he was able to get away. A smile crept up his face as a breathless chuckle escaped him. He stared down at the dirtied New York ground. As he stared down, he noticed a pair of feet approaching him. The entirety of his happy thoughts and smiles disappeared without a trace as his face grew pale. The man was staring at him from the other side of the alleyway. Alfred slowly raised his head to look up at the man named Kiku, a sword and sheath in his hands. Kiku didn't say anything. His expression was as… expressionless as usual, but still held a dark aura to it. Alfred could swear there were dark clouds surrounding him.

"Kiku, buddy, can we please just talk about this?"

Alfred raises his arms to defend himself and to make gestures for his friend to calm down.

"There is no more talking Alfred-san," Kiku says in a cold voice. "You must pay for this."

"But don't you think you're overreacting a little?! I hate it as much as you do! I swear!"

Unhappy with being told 'he' was overreacting, Kiku raised his sword.

"Wait! I didn't mean for it to happen! They were just trying to make money! How the hell was I supposed to know it would do so freaking well?!"

"It broke records. Records that Miyazaki had set up himself. The artists in my country continue to draw the characters of your movie. They're everywhere. And that song…" He grimaces at the thought of the dreadful music. "The album broke Farewell Yamato; Three versions of the song made the top three in billboard rankings."

"Only in the animation category!"

"It does not matter what category! Three versions and I have to listen to them every day!" Alfred winces at Kiku's raised voice. It was unusual to get the Japanese so furious. He must've been holding it all back until he snapped during Alfred's gloating rants. "I gave you practically everything. I've even given you Gojira and Dragonball. Both highly respected in my country and you ruined them.

"Take that back! I'm redeeming Godzilla!"

"And Dragonball?"

"….That was just a train wreck that I had no control over."

"Still, I gave you those and now you have given me this."

"Come on, i-it's not all bad! This kind of thing brings you and I closer together, don't you think?"

"We were already close enough, but now…"He prepares his stance; raising his sword up more over his head.

Alfred prepares for the blow with his final words, "Geez! It's just a movie dude! Just LET IT GO!"

There was silence between them.

Kiku's eyes widen while Alfred regretted those words.

"Wait, I-I didn't mean…"

"You beg to me while using 'those' words?" Kiku's aura grew darker. "Do you realize it was those same words that brought you into this very situation in the first place?"

"It-It slipped, I-I didn't mean…I'll make it up to you!"

Kiku stopped and thought for a moment. He lowered his sword slightly, "How? How can you 'make it up'?"

"Anything you want dude! If you want something- you can have it! I'll even do anything you want!"

"….Fine." Kiku brings his sword all the way down and sheaths it. "Alright fine, when I think of something I shall approach you with it."

"Oh thank God," Alfred breathed in relief.

Kiku's aura seemed to go back to normal as he took a step back from the blonde. "Let us go. You told me you were taking me to the Statue of Liberty. I look forward to seeing it again."

"Right, statue…" He slowly stood up on shaky legs. He examines the Japanese man to make sure he was really 'ok' now. His expression never really changed, but he at least put his sword away so that was a good sign at the least.

He swore, if his country ever decided to make a sequel to Frozen, it would be his mission to make sure it bombed.

**Alright, This was something that came to mind the other day. I've been seeing a bunch of articles of Frozen on Crunchyroll and I am amazed how well it's doing over there so far. Personally, I don't really like the movie all that much. But I do like the song **_**Let it go**_**, mostly the version with different women singing it in different languages. **

**I wasn't sure where to go with Japan's punishment; I was aiming for something dealing with Pokemon or Nintendo, but decided not to. I even thought about Japan putting America in cat ears or something… I have no clue why I kept thinking it, yet it was still there wanting to be written. Anyway, you guys can just make up whatever you'd like for what the punishment is. I'm not going to be writing a second chapter so let your imaginations run wild!**

**I'm sorry if you liked the movie and this somehow offended you. I was just having fun so I hope I didn't make you too mad. **

**Resources-**** All from crunchyroll .com. The list of resources can be found with writing in with /newsfeed/tag/frozen **


End file.
